Mangled Idea's
by KauffmansKeep
Summary: A collection of stories surrounding Mangle, could be creepy, emotional, funny, etc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone Kauff here just to inform you I am going to be posting Mangle oneshots so if you have ideas for Mangle based stories please send them in! Just a few guidelines...**

 **RULE NUMBER 1: I don't do M rated content so don't ask**

 **RULE NUMBER 2: Pairings are fine I just don't do Gay/Lesbian stuff**

 **RULE NUMBER 3: I'm totally ok with Friendship fics :)**

 **RULE NUMBER 4: OC's are ok as long as they are HUMAN**

 **RULE NUMBER 5: I do creepy nasty and scary stuff :)**

 **RULE NUMBER 6: Send you're requests in as a review ONLY IF YOU ARE A GUEST if you have a profile PM them to me**

 **Ok that's all I have for now :P**

 **Oh before I forget! If this series of Oneshots gets enough people reviewing and pming me ideas I'll consider doing series on other characters :)**


	2. Mangled Mind

**So...hey all...umm its me hehe...behold the most overused FNAF meme...whatever...ANYWAYS KauffmansKeep is me and I'm writing with Bossmax456 I have no clue where this will go but...WHO CARES XD so I'm only doing this for fun...I am putting no thought into what I write at all so don't expect OBaNG kinda storylines...if you believe that I have some oceanfront property in Arizona to sell you...um that's all I have to say...ENJOY OUR WORK DAMMIT!**

Why...that was the question Jeremy was asking himself.

Why did he get a job here? Why did he come back every night no matter what horrors he witnessed? And why did everything in the building want to kill him?!

The building in question was a dinner by the name of "Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria" during the day it was a place for kids to have fun and enjoy video games, pizza, music, and of course the famous animatronics Freddy the bear Chica the chicken, Bonnie the bunny, Puppet the well...puppet, Ballon Boy, and a heap of scrap that was used as a take apart and put back together attraction nicknamed Mangle.

But at night it was a terrifying place where the Night Guard would have to defend himself from the animatronics.

Jeremy was the current guard and he was starring death in the eye...literally...it has one eye.

The Mangle had found her way into the office and she was dangling from the ceiling watching her prey and waiting for the perfect moment to pounce.

 **(I'm not explaining what the office looks like, it's the building from FNAF 2)**

Jeremy started to weep silently knowing his end was near, the mangled fox slowly lowered itself towards him mouth gaping sharp teeth ready to tear into him.

Then it lost its grip and fell into an ungainly heap.

Jeremy fell back out of his chair and hid under his desk, then he heard a heart rending sound.

It was like a wounded puppy crying for its mother, he started to tear up and crawled out from under the desk.

Mangle was laying on the floor with one arm broken from the fall, when she saw him she curled into a ball and growled dangerously.

Jeremy hesitated then reached out a hand slowly, Mangles glair softened slightly and she moved her head slightly towards him.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes moving his had forward so it was an inch away from the foxes head.

Mangle pressed her head against his hand and fully relaxed herself finally trusting the human.

Jeremy felt soft fur beneath the palm of his hand, he opened his eyes and found himself starring into the eyes of something that was neither terrifying nor monstrous but a kind and gentle creature.

They stayed like that for a few moments then Mangle moved her head back and looked to her broken arm, she looked from her arm to Jeremy and back again then she nuzzled it towards him and made a raspy yipping sound.

It took the human a minute to realize what she wanted from him, he picked the arm up and examined it closely, he had majored in advanced mechanics so fixing it would be easy, but he had something else in mind.

Jeremy stood slowly and lifted the arm onto his chair, Mangle pulled herself onto his desk and watched as Jeremy starred at her arm.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling the end of his shift, she let out a sad whine and looked sadly at her broken arm.

Jeremy reached out and slowly stroked her head and spoke with a voice rough from unuse

"I'll fix it...I promise"

he didn't know if she could understand him but she responded to his touch by pressing her head against his chest, much like a puppy who was enjoying being pet.

The front door slammed open and the morning staff trooped in and met the guard in the dining room.

Nobody said a word as Jeremy walked past and out the door carrying an animatronic's arm.

Jeremy opened the door to his Gray Toyota Camry and slid into the driver seat.

He drove home silently and arrived at his apartment building at six twenty, he climbed the steps to the eighth floor and opened door 870 but the zero had fallen of leaving to reading thus

'87

ironic as this was the date of Jeremy's...incident.

He remembered it well as he sat down at his desk and began working on the arm, when her was eight he enjoyed playing in the Pizzeria almost everyday but today was different...he was playing near Kid Cove when her heard a sad whimper.

Choosing to investigate he walked into the room and immediately spotted the source of the disturbance, the take apart and put together animatronic named Mangle was curled like a snake with her head facing away from the boy.

Jeremy was not a very brave kid but he managed to inch closer ever minute until he was centimeters away from the animatronic.

He took a deep breath and put a hand on her back, several things happened very fast, first Mangle snapped her head around and barked angrily, next Jeremy fell back in surprise, then a man dressed in purple stood up from behind a drape and grabbed the boy.

Mangle lunged at the man but he shoved Jeremy towards her making her miss him and instead bury her fangs in Jeramy's skull.

The man attempted to escape but Mangle released Jeremy and lunged at the man in purple.

He tried to run but only made it into the dining room, Mangle snapped her jaws down on his right ankle and death rolled.

The man screamed in agony as his foot was torn clean off, his scream halted abruptly when Mangle clamped her jaws around his neck and bit down as hard as she could.

Some people swear they heard her speak clearly just before she bit

"Die in a fire, Purple Guy"

once her bloody deed was done she glanced around and bared her fangs at the horrified onlookers.

She turned and crawled back to her cove and curled around Jeremy's limp body, the last thing he remembered was a soft musical voice

"I'm free...please take care of Mangle she's been good to me...give her a happy ending...Jeremy Fitzgerald"

Jeremy was older now 19 to be exact.

The injury he sustained had scarred him both inside and out, he no longer showed diverse emotions only bace emotions like hate, fear, hope, happiness, sadness, and anger.

After trying to fit in for years Jeremy and basically said "Screw it" and he retreated into his own little bubble only speaking when it was important, always going with the flow and ignoring the world around him.

But...when he looked at Mangle he felt a crack in the walls he built around his mind and heart, and he felt an emotion he didn't remember and feared but at the same time he wanted more...love he thinks it was called.

Jeremy looked down at the now repaired arm and smiled, he didn't know what the future held and he didn't want to.

Jeramy likes surprises.


	3. soon

p style="text-align: center;"emDo you think I've forgotten you? I'll never forget what you've done to me...this story and you readers have forced my hand...prepare for the first chapter in my plan...soon.../em/p 


	4. Recording The Past Part:1

**Hello everyone...CPU is central processing unit just so you know. This story is written in a way I've never seen nor tried so I hope you like it. Also this will have more parts added to it later this is just half of it. The next chapter will be up tomorrow and it will be a review response for all the reviews I've gotten.**

 _Memory log 298-786b/accessing.../...-_  
 _Access complete-/playing-memory-log/subject_Funtime-Foxy/_

Everyday I watched him sing, his voice comforts me through the pain. Sometimes he fixes me at night. He thinks of me as a friend but I want us to be more...tonight I intend to take the first step.

 _Fastfoward activated_

Ugh everything hurts but then again that's how every night starts, I've been thinking about how to tell him about my feelings hopefully none of the others get in the way.

Word is Toy Chica has a huge crush on him lets just hope I don't bump into her on the way.

 _\\\First_Person_PointofView/initiatingcomplete/_  
 _Fastfoward activated_

I swung down from the rafters and set down lightly next to him, he looked to me and nodded "Maggs how are you feeling?"

I took a deep breath "That question has a very interesting answer"

he chuckled "Well...we have time"

I smiled "Freddy...there's something I want to tell you"

Freddy scoffed "Is this what I think this is?!"

I scooted away from him shocked by his tone "What do you think this is?"

He laughed mockingly "Do you honestly think I fix you because I care about you!?"

I shrunk away from him "Freddy...what...what are you saying?!"

He stood and shoved me off the table "Stupid fox! I fix you so none of my real friends have to take your place as a walking scrap heap!" He sniggered wickedly "But now...I don't think we really need you anymore"

I tried to get away but he picked me up and dropped me on a table and shouted "HEY GUYS LETS TAKE THIS SCRAP PILE APART!"

The other bots Chica, Bonnie, BB, and Marionette made their way in and began tugging at my limbs savagely.

I screeched as my wires were torn and servos broken the pain was to much and I started to shut off.

 _End of memory/backup_complete/reactivation initiated/_

I awoke expecting incomprehensible pain but there was none! I sat up slowly and looked around, I was in the storage room that the spare parts were kept in.

I stood slowly and scratched my side...wait a moment...I HAD ARMS AND LEGS! I looked down and saw my body as it used to be before I became Mangle, I was Funtime Foxy once more!

I felt my body and pinched my arm to make sure it wasn't a dream...OUCH! Not a dream! But who had done this?

I looked around and noticed the older models that my partners and I had replaced they were shut off and stored back here for spare parts but...what if they fixed me?

I tapped Old Chica's head and muttered "Anyone home?" I expected nothing to happen but her eyes opened.

She moved her head slowly and looked me in the eye, her mouth opened but only static came out.

I wasn't sure what to do when Old Freddy moved, he was the least damaged of them all he looked to Chica and said "P-Poor girl...can't even talk..." He looked at me "You're welcome for your repairs"

I nodded "Thank you if there's ever anything I can do for you just name it!"

He made an creepy chuckleish sound "There is...as you can see my friends and I need new parts and there just so happen to be several working animatronics in this building as of now"

I backed up from Old Freddy "Wait a moment I'm no killer!"

He cupped my face in his hand but instead of being a commanding gesture it felt like kind reassurance "Mangle I would never ask you to kill anyone! My plan is to replace the Toy animatronics CPUs with ours, that would punish the Toys for hurting you and give us a chance at living again"

I grasped his hand and smiled "That sounds good to me"

he caressed my cheek then removed his hand "Ok...first do Chica ok?"

I nodded and turned to the battered chicken "Did you get all that?" She nodded slightly and turned so I could see the access hatch to her CPU it was a small locked door I could easily open with my claws.

Once it was open I slowly removed Chica's CPU and her body went limp.

Freddy patted my back and opened the door for me "Good luck Mangle"

 _Memory log 298-786b/closing.../...-_  
 _Closing complete-/memory-log-rearchived/subject_Funtime-Foxy/_

"What happened?!" A man in a purple suit growled at two people sitting at a large computer "What happened to the recording?!"

The person to the left, a woman, scratched her head "Well this isn't the whole file only about half" the purple suited gentleman sneered "Fine get the rest...NOW"

the man to his right shook his head "No can do sir, if the rest of the recordings survived the fire their buried in the wreckage"

the gentleman nodded curtly "Very well, find them if they survived and get to it as soon as possible!"


	5. Recording The Past Part:2

**I'm going to post more than one chapter today. As an apology :)**

 **Techno: You shall see...**

 **R.S. and Rascal: Nice code talk xD**

 _Memory log 001-987/accessing.../...-_  
 _Access complete-/playing-memory-log/subject_Funtime-Foxy/_  
 _First_Person_PointofView/initiatingcomplete/_

There was fire everywhere, my exoskeleton was almost burnt off but I was not finished yet.

I heard someone scream my name from my left, I turned and saw Toy Freddy running to me with Toy Chica draped over his shoulders.

The building was collapsing behind him, he picked up the pace and I ran towards him.

The heat was intense and I slipped and fell Toy Freddy let out a final yell and threw Toy Chica to me with all his might, she landed with a crash infront of me.

Then to roof fell on Freddy, he tried to shield himself but he screamed in pain as he was crushed under the weight.

"FREDDY NOOOOOOOO"

 _Rewind activated_  
 _/Paused/_

"I DONT NEED TO SEE THAT YOU DOLTS! I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS! IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE!?" The purple suited man roared at the techs working on the computer

"Mr Afton we just don't have the tapes nothing can change that!" The female tech snapped.

Afton leaned close to her and spat "If you don't find the tapes I want I will sue you for every penny you have! I will ruin you! NOW GET THOSE TAPES"

"Yes sir..."

 **ooooooooooh foreboding**


	6. Recording The Past Part:3

**I'm still not dead...**

 _Memory log 001-657/accessing.../...-_  
 _Access complete-/playing-memory-log/subject_Funtime-Foxy/_  
 _First_Person_PointofView/initiatingcomplete/_

I decided to bide my time until the next night before I switched Toy Chica and old Chica's memories.

I kept myself hidden from the Toys for the day, but it seemed Freddy had gotten carried away fixing me and had added a new feature.

I now had the ability to bypass my programming!

Normally during the day the Toys and I would sort of fall asleep and our programming would take over. But now I was in full control!

I was sitting in the middle of kids cove waiting for the day to start, I needed to make a plan for tonight.

Suddenly the door banged open as a group of excited kids rushed in.

The band began playing as several kids walked into my room giggling happily.

I smiled at them "Welcome to my Cove!"

 _critical_powerloss_

"I DONT WANT TO SEE HER ENTERTAIN A DOZEN LAZY KIDS, FASTFOWARD RIGHT NOW!" Afton was shaking the cord he had just unplugged and screaming like a beast

"Y...yes sir"

 _Fastfoward activated_

Thanks to Freddy I could move around before midnight arrived, speed was key.

I grabbed Chica's CPU from my hiding place in kid cove and ran onstage.

Toy Chica never had a chance, I opened a panel in her back with my claws and flicked a switch.

The back of her head opened and exposed her CPU...in but a moment the deed was done.

I checked my internal clock "Only eleven fifty one! I could do another" I ran into the backroom and Freddy stood up to greet me "Did you do it?"

I nodded "Yes, I have time to replace another quickly!" he nodded and shuffled over to a tool box.

He opened the top drawer and picked up a small CPU "This is JJ...or what's left of her, BB is her body but mechanics removed her CPU to make her a normal vendor" I took the CPU and ran to Prize Corner.

Once there I bent down behind BB and repeated the process I had used on Toy Chica, the only difference was BB had no CPU.

I went back into kids cove but bumped into the night guard!

They had entered the building silently and tried to sneak into their office, to bad they met me on the way.

My immediate thought was to suit them so I grabbed them in a headlock and covered their mouth.

Suddenly the desire to kill was gone, I remembered what Freddy had given me...the power to choose.

"I'll let you go...scream and I will rip you in half...understand?" The guard nodded slightly and I let them go slowly.

They ran off to the office and I went back to kid cove.

 _Memory log 001-657/closing.../...-_  
 _Closing complete-/memory-log-rearchived/subject_Funtime-Foxy/_

Afton nodded slowly "We're getting somewhere now...you've both done well" the two techs looked at each other surprised by the praise

"Thank you, sir" the woman said

"Is that all you have?" Afton asked

"For today, yes. Digging through the rubble of that building is taking some time, we've managed to find memory chips that don't belong to this subject" the male tech said trying to keep his boss in a good mood.

Afton shook his head "Only hers matter. Somewhere in her memories is the location of that warehouse! Do whatever you need to just get those tapes!"

 **Hopefully I'm back from my gone-without-warning-for-reasons thing so there should be updates on stuff XD**


End file.
